Ödets nyck
by Amandah Gothic
Summary: Avril hade alltid vetat att hon varit annorlunda, udda. Och nu skulle hon få börja på en skola för andra knäppisar! Halleluja! Hon har nu gått tre år på Hogwarts där hon bla blivit otroligt kär. Ska hon klara sig ett år till? Marodörfic.


**"One ring to rule them both, and in the darkness bind them.."**

**Introt till bröllops marschen satte** **igång och mamma och hennes nyblivne make gick ner för altaret. Mamma såg mer ut som en maräng i den elfenbensvita klänningen än en brud där hon gick arm i arm med hennes man, min styvfar, Tim. Liknaden mellan honom och en pingvin var slående i den där utstyrseln. De såg inte kloka ut tillsammans, de var som dag och natt. Usch vad jag hatade hennes pojkvän. Han var gräslig.**

"**Lika gräslig som hans frack.." Mumlade jag till ingen alls. Giraffen, som satt brevid mig, ryckte till och såg på mig med stora ögon.**

"**Vad sa du?" Sa han med sin gälla 'jag är mitt-i-målbrottet ' röst. Jag såg kallt på honom.**

"**Skit du i det.." Fräste jag till svar och glodde surt ner i mattan. Varför just min mamma med den idioten? Inte nog med att hon varit ihop med honom sen jag var tio, var hon tvungen att gifta sig med honom också? Varför kunde hon inte ha valt en sådan där badvaktssnygg kille som i Baywatch istället? Varf.. **

**Nu fattar ni förstås ingenting. Nej, det trodde jag inte heller. Jag kanske ska ta det hela ifrån första början..

* * *

**

**Mitt namn är då Avril Love Carreras, sjukt namn, eller hur? Historien till mitt oerhört jobbiga och fula namn är ganska lång så jag kortar ner den så gott det går. Min mammas släkt på hennes mammas sida är ifrån frankrike. Där hon växte upp och jag bodde i två år där av mitt franska namn Avril som betyder April på franska. Min mammas pappa kommer ifrån Oslo i Norge, där av mitt namn Love. Jag är inte helt säker på att det är helt norskt, men jag tycker det är tillräckligt norskt för min del. Pappa och hela hans släkt är ifrån Spanien. Därav mitt spanska efternamn Carreras. **

**Nu bodde jag i Storbritannien, England närmare bestämt med min mamma i ett trevligt litet hus vid en stor skog. Ända tills hon träffade tråkige Tim. Nu bor jag, mamma och han i hans stora herrgård några mil utanför London. Ojdå, jag glömde hans två helsjuka barn, giraffen och mulåsnan. Ja, egentligen heter de Patrik och Johannes. Men jag tycker att giraffen och mulåsnan är bättre namn på dem. Eftersom Patrik är 1 och 80 lång fast han bara är 15 och Johannes skrattar som en rattfull häst plus att han är dum som en åsna, är det ganska passande namn, eller vad tycker ni?**

**Ojsan, nu kom jag visst ifrån ämnet lite.. I alla fall, nu är jag hela 14 år och jag bor i världens minsta by, en liten sketen håla. Jag tycker det är ett under att de ens låter byn vara med på kartan. Det enda som håller mig i kontakt med verkligheten är min uggla Radie. Jag ville döpa honom till Radio, men mamma tyckte att det lät lite konstigt så han fick heta Radie. **

**Mitt liv var fullt normalt ända tills den där sommardagen för fyra år sen. Då jag fick det där brevet. Brevet ifrån Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom. **

**Jag har alltid tyckt att jag var annorlunda, udda. Och nu skulle jag få börja på en skola för andra knäppisar! Halleluja!**

**Fast min glädje varade inte allt för länge, för just då fick jag även reda på att mammas odräglige pojkväns äldste son, Patrik, redan gick på Hogwarts. Fyfan. Inte nog med att jag skulle behöva stå ut med honom hemma, nu skulle jag dras med honom i skolan med. **

**Utseende mässigt vet jag inte vad jag ska säga. Jag är inte jättesnygg, vacker eller söt. Bara en helt normal flicka. Bortsett ifrån att jag är den enda i familjen som inte har mörkt hår. Jag har nämligen rött hår. Blodrött. Stort, rött och lockigt. Jag funderar på att klippa mig. Jag har inte mycket till former, jag är rätt så spinkig. Mina ben är långa och spinkiga. Eller som mina kompisar uttrycker sig; långa och slanka. Mina ögon är rätt så konstiga. De tycks ändra färg efter mitt humör. Ena stunden är de djupblå, andra sekunden mörkt grå. De skiftar i grönt med. Från ljus, ljus grön till mossgröna. **

"**De är som havet" Brukar mamma alltid säga. "Som sin far.." Fortsätter hon alltid sedan med ett drömmande uttryck i ansiktet. Hon har nog aldrig riktigt kommit över honom. Stackars mamma.**

* * *

**Kortfattat; Mitt namn är Avril Carreras, jag är fjorton är och ska börja mitt fjärde år på Hogwarts. Min bästa vän heter Elizabeth Donnahue, kallad Lizzy, min uggla heter Radie och jag biter på naglarna. Jag är totalt besatt av musik, såsom rock. Jag älskar choklad och rysare. Mina kompisar tycker jag är den person som är senast i utvecklingen. Eftersom det är jag som får reda på allting sist av alla. Sorligt. Sen har jag ett sjutusan till temperament, min stubin är jättekort och när jag blir arg slår det gnistor om mig. Om jag ska tro på vad mina kompisar säger. Vilket jag inte riktigt gör.**

**Det var nog allt om mig. Men om du kommer tillbaks nästa vecka, samma tid och kanal. Får du veta mer om Avril Carreras underbart tråkiga liv. Det var allt ifrån mig. Au revoir mes ami! **


End file.
